character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beastmaster (Canon, Nippon Ichi)/Unbacked0
Summary Beastmaster are a class of female demons which help to breed and cultivate demon monsters. They have the most amount of knowledge when it comes to monsters which they are very proud of. They don't trust other demons, however, if they do end up trusting someone then they will trust them for life. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies; from 4-A to''' 3-C | 1-C''' Name: Varies Origin: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Beastmaster Powers and Abilities: |-|Beastmaster=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Animal Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) to Galaxy Level (Comparable to powerful Flora Beasts which can effortlessly destroy a Galaxy) | Complex Multiverse Level (All Carnage Dimension demons are as strong as the strongest Overlords) Speed: MFTL+ (Every demon can destroy a vast cluster of stars in a short amount of time) | MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Mao and Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Varies; from Multi-Solar System Level to Galaxy Level | Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Spear, Axe, Bow Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Beastmaster can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Wild Groom: The Beastmaster raises the amount EXP and Mana an ally monster will get. ** Dominate: The Beastmaster raises the attack, magic attack and accuracy by 20% of an ally monster. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Beastmaster new abilities. ** Dark Tamer: Dark Tamer is a Unique Evility which raises the stats of any ally monsters that are close to the Beastmaster. ** Synchronized: Synchronized is a Unique Evility which guarantees that whenever an ally monster is close they will aid the Beastmaster and do a team attack with them. ** Dark Blood: Dark Blood is a Unique Evility which raises the Beastmaster's stats by 5% per monster on the map. ** M Weapon Master: M Weapon Master is a Unique Evility raises all stat aptitudes when equipped with a Magichange Weapon. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Beastmaster resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Netherworld Beastmaster | Carnage Dimension Beastmaster Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1